Tea for me, tea for you, tea for all, tea for two
by TheGoddessJynx
Summary: I WILL get Kyou and Tohru together. I'm a matchmaker. It is my soul duty in life. But...maybe I'll find someone for me along the way...
1. Default Chapter

Hello! Welcome to my first story! Don't forget COMMENTS!!....whether good or bad. But preferably good. If you give me candy (good comments) I'll give you sweets (more chapters). Newayz, now on to the official crap.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Baskets (a.k.a. Furuba). I do not own any of the characters. (all though I'd certainly like to....) I do own this story, it is 100 MINE, don't mess with it!! ::growl::

enjoy! ::giggles::

.....(just outside the Sohma house)

I gasped. "LOOK OVER THERE!" I screamed, pointing in some random direction.

Yuki turned. "Look at what? Miyu, what are you pointing at?"

Grabbing the baseball on the ground by my foot, I chucked it as hard as I could at the startled Kyou up on the roof, knocking him up and over, with Tohru looking on in complete shock.

Yuki turned back to me. "What am I looking at? What was it?"

"Oh, it was big and-and dark and...I dunno what it was, but it was definitely big and dark!" I glanced back up at Kyou, who was crawling over the top of the roof with a pretty-good sized lump on his head. Sighing in relief, I congratulated myself on a job well done.

I had been trying all summer to get Kyou and Tohru to do _something_, and when they finally do, Yuki decides to walk outside and almost ruin all my hard work. But, I, being the amazing markswoman that I am, saved the day, albeit at the cost of Kyou's head. But, hey...it's a small price to pay for love.

The day was beautiful and, were it not for Kyou's incessant yammering about getting hit on the head, it would have been perfect. Yuki rolled his eyes at Kyou and told him to stop acting like a whiney cat, to which the orange-headed wonder replied, "Screw you!" I smiled and picked up my bag, glad to have the rest of my clothes finally within my grasp. It's amazing how horrible life can be for a girl with four pairs of shirts, two pairs of pants, and four pairs of underwear. And the fact that I had no bra whatsoever made things fairly interesting every time I ran in front of...well...anyone.

But I finally had my complete wardrobe, just in time for school. It was going to be an adventure going to school with a catboy, a ratboy, a rabbitboy and a cowboy. And when I say cowboy, I do NOT mean like home on the range. I mean a boy who turns into a cow whenever he becomes weak or (how interesting) whenever he is hugged by a member of the opposite sex. Such as myself, for example. Needless to say, I was a little surprised when I discovered the Sohmas' secret (a little meaning passed out on the floor in shock).

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP, YOU DUMN RATBOY!" Kyou suddenly blasted in my ear.

I winced and rubbed my poor, unsuspecting ear as I waited for Yuki's response. "Dumn? You can't even spell it right."

"That's HER fault, not mine!" Kyou pointed my way.

My eye twitched.

Suddenly, Kyou went flying into a tree.

Tohru gasped and ran over to him. "Oh no! Kyou-kun, are you ok?"

"Oops."

By the way, I have a little secret of my own. Although...not so secret since three months ago. I can move things with my mind. It's pretty cool, excluding the fact that I have no control over it when I get angry. And, seeing as Tohru is my dearly beloved cousin...the second I showed up, she too suddenly produced a power that she always had, but never knew about.

She could control people's emotions.

Not too surprising, when you think about it. I mean, she's always been able to connect with people, even in their darkest times. She helped me when I was battling my own inner demons. It's no wonder that she could create an emotion within someone at whim.

But, of course, she tries her hardest not to.

"MIYU!"

I grinned and turned at the familiar voice. Momiji came at me at a full gallop, knocking me over on contact. "Hello, Momiji, it's nice to see you too."

"Can you believe that tomorrow is going to be your first day of school with us? I'm so excited! It's going to be great having you with us!" Momiji grinned boyishly as he sat on top of me.

While I do love the kid, I needed to get my stuff inside. "Momiji, you move?"

Momiji's eyes widened. "Of course! I'm sorry!"

"It's no problem, sweetie." I ruffled the boy's hair as I stood. I glanced around. "Did you come alone?"

"Nope! Hattori came with me!" Momiji gave a huge smile as Hattori walked up.

"Actually, HE came with ME. But that's beside the point. I've got some news for the school-goers here." Hattori reported with his usual emotionless face.

"Eh? Nan desu ka? What is it?" I cocked my head inquiringly.

Hattori stared at me.

"Come on!" I said anxiously. "Inquiring minds want to know!"

"Akito will be seeing you very soon."

Yuki's gaze flew over to Hattori.

"REALLY? THAT'S SO COOL!" I squealed in delight. "That's great! I've always wanted to meet him! I mean, I've heard so much about him. When?"

Tohru's eyes lit up. "That's great! I'm so happy! Yes, when will we be seeing him?"

Hattori cleared his throat and looked me straight in the eye. "Every day at school. He just enrolled and will be your newest classmate."

Silence.


	2. Do I sizzle or what?

Woo-hoo!! I got comments! Albeit only two, but it made me feel inspire! So, here is the next chapter in my series.

But before that, let me thank the two who inspire me to write chapter two.

Angel251: yup! I like reading about those pairings too, and I find that I write better in first person. I dunno. It's a thing.

CrazyInsaneAnimeFanGirl: Dun dun dun, indeed!!

I blinked. "He...what?"

Tohru's smile grew so large that I was sure her face would split, and I was rather surprised that it didn't. "That's GREAT! This will be so much fun! We can be friends and eat lunch together, talk about homework and help each other study...it'll be wonderful!"

"I'm sorry...I'm still a little confused. Isn't he, like, 20?" I shook my head in confusion at Hatori.

"Um...no. He's only 17, soon to be 18."

"Really?" I chuckled. "Well, color me shocked."

"Miyu-chan."

I glanced down at the blonde boy tugging on my shirt. "Yes, Momiji-kun?"

"Why does Yuki look like that?" Momiji glanced over at the object of his inquiry. Yuki was staring off into the distance with a serious expression covering his face.

"Well, Momiji," I said, taking a deep breath. "Yuki's experience from when he was a little boy dealing with Akito and his mental instability has created a deep fear for not only himself, but, due to recent circumstances, a fear for Tohru as well, hence, the idea of interacting with Akito on a daily basis is fairly unnerving."

Momiji blinked in confusion, Hatori's jaw quite literally dropped, and Yuki stared at me with wide eyes. I shrugged. "What can I say? I'm intuitive and blunt, two things that really shouldn't exist together in one person."

Hefting my suitcase in one arm and my trunk in the other, I cheerily began to make my way inside. "Come on, people! We simply MUST prepare for this joyous occasion presented to us!" I giggled as Yuki fell in step behind me, serious expression and all, followed by a smiling Tohru and grumbling Kyou.

(the next day...)

"Where the hell are you people?! It's almost time to go, NONE of you have come down for breakfast, and I DO NOT want to be late!....DID YOU HEAR ME?!?!" I bellowed in annoyance up the stairs of Shigure's house.

"Oi, we heard you," Shigure whined as he practically stumbled down the stairs, rubbing his ears in mock (or not) pain.

"Hey, I wasn't talking to YOU...but thanks for coming anyway." I glanced back up the stairs and sniggered at the sight of Yuki walking down the stairs. His hair was a mess, his clothes were disheveled, and I seriously wondered how he could tell where he was going with his eyes shut. "And a good morning to you."

Yuki popped open one eye long enough to give me a half-hearted glare.

Suddenly, Kyou came bounding down the stairs, books in one hand, toothbrush in the other. "Mmning," he mumbled as he rushed by.

"I seriously hope you aren't planning on eating and brushing at the same time."

Kyou blinked and glanced down at the toothbrush in his hand. "Oh." Leaping up from the table, he noisily ran up the stairs, stomped down the hallway to the bathroom, and moments later came dashing (and nearly falling) back down. "Happy?"

"Who said I wasn't?"

Kyou rolled his eyes at me and began shoveling food into his mouth. "When you're a constant bitch, who can tell?"

I smiled, walked up behind him, and promptly leapt on top of him. "HUGS!"

Kyou nearly died as I squeezed him. "Ya know..." I grinned viciously as I strangled him. "Being a witch is fun. I get to play around with lots of spells...including ones that make you VERY huggable." Squeeze.

"Get.....off....me!" Kyou gasped.

"If you insist." I snickered and let go, bathing in the glow of sweet revenge. "At least I didn't toss you into a tree this time."

"Hmph."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

I shoved my books into my bag. "Eat faster. We have to get moving. Don't want to miss our little rendezvous with Akito." I chuckled at Yuki's groan as I put my shoes on and headed out the door.

(at school...)

"Akito! How wonderful to finally meet you! I've heard SO much about you! You look JUST like I thought you would!" I smiled brightly.

Kyou stared at me. "Who the hell are you talking to?"

"Just practicing," I replied amiably as we waited outside the school for Akito.

I stared up at the gorgeous blue sky and brushed a strand of long, silvery-gold hair from face. It was a beautiful day, partly cloudy with a cool breeze. Just the way I liked it. Nothing could be more perfect...not even all the stares I was getting from the guys walking past.

"Who's the babe?"

"I dunno! She must be new!"

"Wow, she's HOT!"

I couldn't help but grin. What can I say? It's a good life when you can have just about any guy wrapped around your finger.

"There he is!"

I blinked, startled out of my reverie. Glancing over at the gate, I stared at the tall, slim figure headed are way.

I was surprised by how much Akito looked like Yuki. His hair and face were almost identical, but his eyes...

At that instant, I suddenly realized that Akito was going to be an adventure. And I was gonna have some serious fun.

"Hello!" I smiled brightly at Akito. "Pleased to meet you, at last. I'm—"

"Miyu. I know." Akito smiled, but it was an odd smile, very slick and shallow. He scanned me up and down, as though sizing me up to see if I were a possible threat. _You have no idea_, I thought mischievously.

"Well, I guess we'd better head inside," I turned, slinging my bag over my shoulder and heading towards the doorway of the school.

"Leave."

I froze.

"Leave. Now. I don't want you in that house, I don't want you in this school, I don't want you in this city. Go back to where you came from...before you regret it."

I slowly turned around and stared at Akito. "What...?"

"You heard me. Leave."

I blinked and stood there for a few moments, weighing my options. Finally, I decided to do what I'd always do. I slowly walked up to him, my eyes blank, my mouth a straight line. About a foot away, I stopped and, staring up at him (damn, he was tall!), I took a deep, calming breath.

"Kiss my ass."

I turned to the chorus of gasps, flipping my long hair (that's why it's there!) in Akito's face, and steadily walked away, the picture of cool. Of course, I was screaming in triumph on the inside.

Damn, I'm good.

Hope you all enjoyed it! Once again, if I get more comments, I'll post another chapter. Might take a while tho. college is hard. "I'm starting to think all this hard work is hard work."—Buffy


	3. So much tension, I could use a massage

Hey! Here's the third chapter. I finished a bunch of essays, so I've got some free time on my hands. Yay!

Thanks to all who commented:

Ice Goddess of Doomy Doom—lol...you're funny.

Kaeru Soyokaze—why thank you.

Darkness Sweetheart2000—really? Yeah, I liked telling Akito off, too....::grin::

KuroiCho—patience, luv, patience.

ROGMethos—hey. That's a good idea. I think I know what my next writing project is!

Living-death—lol well, thankie much. Yes, I am very proud of that moment of glory.

Littleorangeneko—yes, the title will be made known....but...::evil grin:: not until the very end!! MWA HA HA HA HA!! ::cough, choke....::

Here ya go!

Well, needless to say, things were a little tense in the classroom that day. It's only right by fate that Akito sat behind me. I could feel his eyes burning a hole into my head, and I was seriously tempted to turn around and pop him one good and hard. But I refrained, keeping my hands tucked firmly under my legs.

Come lunchtime, I was a bit worried about where I'd be sitting. Even though a good majority of the guys in the school invited me, I didn't know any of them. What the hell would I say? "Hi, I'm Hirano Miyu, I can move things with my mind. Doozo yoroshiku."

I don't think so.

But my worries were fairly unfounded considering that Tohru instantly called me over to sit with her and the others (duh. Why was I worried again?). I glanced around, wondering if Akito would be there, but he was conveniently no where in sight. _Whimp_, I sneered silently.

"Uh, Miyu-chan? Where's you're book bag?"

I blinked. "Ah, shit! I did it again!" Jumping up from the table, I ran out of the room, down the hallway, and right into, yup, you guessed it, Akito.

We both had a moment where each of us struggled for balance, and, without thinking, I reached out and grabbed onto his arm. I glanced up, and froze. Dear gods, since when have his eyes been so...enigmatic? Wow, he sure is strong for someone so th—

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" I screamed, shoving him away before...before what? I shudder to think.

Akito stared at me with a blank expression. "Miyu."

"Akito. We meet at last."

"We've already met, you twit."

"Come on, go with the mood!" I smirked at Akito, and he glared at me in stormy blue, which I returned in kind with icey blue. (Is icey a word?)

"Leave."

"Or you'll what?"

His eyes narrowed. "Do you really want me to answer that?"

I pretended to think. "You know what...no. I don't. It'd just be a waste of my time cuz I ain't goin' nowhere." I leaned in close. "Deal."

With that, I turned around (yet another lovely flip of the hair) and began to walk away.

Apparently Akito had other plans.

In a matter of seconds, his hand shot out and wrapped itself in my hair, pulling so tight I gasped (I do NOT scream.). I practically heard him smirk. "Do not, for one minute, think you can talk that way to _me_."

That did it.

I whirled around and through my hand into his face. He suddenly shot backwards, as though some giant, invisible hand had grabbed a hold of him and yanked him back.

"No. Do not, for one minute, think _you_ can _ever_ touch me AGAIN!" I shot another tank of blunt, psychic energy at him, then turned and stomped away. Gods, I was livid. So livid, in fact, that I completely forgot my reason for being there, and had to turn around and backtrack...again...to get my bookbag.

(later that day...at home....)

"You did WHAT?" Shigure practically screamed in my, yet again, poor, defenseless ear. "You...you...." He gaped at me, seemingly incapable of forming a single intelligent thought...not that he could on any other day.

"I TOLD you what I did. I showed that son of a bitch that he canNOT tell me what to do." I sipped my tea.

"But...but...you tossed him into the air!"

"Actually...I tossed him into the wall. Big difference."

We were gathered around the usual meeting place, the table, and the other's were slowly absorbing the information I had just released. Hey, if they wanna follow Akito like some mindless drone, they can be my guest, but there is no way in heaven or hell I will let that bastard push me around.

Yuki sighed. "This could poise a problem. If you butt heads with Akito, he might decide to send Tohru away."

I stared at him. "And how, pray tell, will he POSSIBLY be able to do that?"

They glanced at each other awkwardly.

"Exactly. Akito seems to have some big ol' sheet pulled over your heads, because there is NOTHING he can do. Moreover, if he DID try to do something, I'd just send him flying into the wall...again." I took a bite of shrimp tenpura. "Wow, Tohru-chan, this is great! Not that I'm surprised...mmm." I shoveled more of the scrumptious food into my mouth.

Tohru smiled brightly at me. "Thank you very much!" Glancing over at Kyou's plate, her expression changed. "Kyou, don't you like it? If you want, I can make you something else."

I paused in my food hoarding and glanced up at the two.

Kyou blushed and ducked his head. "No. It's fine."

I glanced over at Yuki, who had a curiously blank expression as he also stared at the two.

"Are you sure? You haven't eaten much. Does it need something more?"

Kyou sighed and smiled at Tohru, nearly causing me to choke on my udon. "Tohru, it's good. Don't worry so much."

My gaze shot over to Yuki, who looked...well...almost like he was constipated.

His eye twitched. "I need to be excused." He nodded to everyone, got up, and left the room, heading up stairs.

I paused, glanced at everyone's face, then continued my eating. "Damn, this is good!"

Well, that's the end of this chapter. Not much, I know, but I am so darn tired I could collapse on my keyboard. Please comment! Thanks!


	4. Lessons

Hello, hello, hello! Here you go, chapter 4!! ::loud cheering:: that's right, I've had so much time on my hands and have felt so inspired, that I'm writing chapter 4 already!

Let me thank those precious few (being one) that have commented on chapter 3:

Sodasgirl678: really? You think this is funny? I was worried that it wouldn't be too funny...freaking out, actually. You added me to your faves list??? Thank you!! I feel honored!!!

And so, without further ado...the disclaimer.

I, Sohma Miyu, do not own any of the characters, places, or things in this story...actually, I do own my character, and her eye color (sorta) but other than that, nothing...and her attitude. But other than THAT, nothing....

So, here ya go! It's a bit longer than usual...like, three pages longer.....

Btw...I'm not gonna write anymore if you all don't give me some reviews!! I don't care if they're bad reviews, short, reviews, whatever!! Just give me some inspiration here!! ::sniff, sniff...::

Well, it had been several weeks since that rather tense moment at dinner, and Akito had yet to confront me again. Personally, if you ask me, he's the most pathetic wimp I've ever seen. But, beyond that, fall had come along and the leaves were falling gracefully of the trees in amber and ruby flashes. Tohru, Momiji, Kisa and I were having a blast raking up the leaves then throwing them everywhere whilst running around.

It was during this little bout of childishness that a letter came for Tohru and I.

"Hey, Tohru, Miyu, you guys have a letter," Shigure hollered from inside the house. We glanced at each other in confusion then dashed into the house, slightly out of breath. "Who's it from?" I asked between gasps.

Shigure shrugged. "Dunno. Find out yourselves."

Grabbing the letter whilst giving him a withering look, I tore open the letter to discover it's gooey contents. "Dear Honda Tohru and Hirano Miyu...it's from Akito!"

Yuki popped up from outta nowhere (I swear, that boy is some sorta ninja freak...) and glanced at the letter over my shoulder. "He wants you two to join him for tea tomorrow afternoon. Wonder what he's planning this time."

"Who cares," Kyou piped up from the corner of the room, where he had previously been immersed in (SHOCK!) a book. "Whatever he's planning, that bitch over there can kick his ass to the moon and back."

As I tried to figure out whether to take that as a insult or a compliment, Yuki shook his head and sighed. "I'm not so sure that's a good idea. I know you can handle yourself, Miss Hirano, but Akito can be...clever."

"So, what, you're saying I'm an idiot?" I retorted with a raised eyebrow.

"No! That's not what I'm saying at all," Yuki sighed in frustration. "I'm saying, he can be devious. He has destroyed many a life by sheer intelligence."

I snorted. "Yeah, well I'd like to see him beat the sheer intelligence of my 8th grade prank." I turned to Tohru very matter-of-factly. "No matter what is happening, the institution HAS to cancel school if someone calls in a bomb threat." I snickered. "It was a bomb, all right. I mean, the shock on those teacher's faces the next day when those kids opened their textbooks...priceless."

Tohru stared at me blankly, as did Yuki and Kyou. "...Nevermind. Don't worry 'bout it, Yuki. I can take care of myself, and Tohru, and all of you, while I'm at it." I smiled and walked up to my room, excited about the next days clash-'o-the-minds.

(I laughed maniacally, to which Shigure replied, "Hey, be quiet up there!")

(later that night...)

I jumped as my eyes shot open, revealing a blurry picture of a starry, autumn sky. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, wondering what poor soul had woken me and incurred my sleepless wrath. (poor soul, indeed.) Crawling out of bed, I wondered out and to the ladder leading up to the roof. Peeking my head over the edge, I saw, to my surprise and pleasure, Tohru and Kyou, sitting together talking. I grinned when I saw that Tohru was wearing the slinky little tank top and short shorts pajama outfit I had bought her earlier in the summer.

"Kyou, is something wrong? You seem a bit quiet."

Kyou sighed. "No..."

I could tell he left the sentence hanging, and considered being a good girl and leaving the two alone...ah, who the hell am I kidding? I listened closer.

"Are you sure, Kyou? If need to talk about anything, I'm more than happy to listen. It feels better if you talk about things." Tohru smiled encouragingly at Kyou, to which he blushed.

"Well...there's something I've...er...that is, I really want...Tohru, I..." I looked like he'd just swallowed a very large rock that was presently stuck in his throat. "I...have come to realize that...I have...very strong...feelings...for you."

Sheesh, Kyou, spit it out already! If ya don't, you're gonna choke!

Tohru smiled. "I have strong feelings for you too, Kyou. I like you very much."

Kyou sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "That's...that's not quite what I mean."

"It's not?" Tohru blinked at Kyou in confusion. "What do you mean, then?"

Kyou took a deep breath. "Well...what I'm trying to say, Tohru..." He turned and gently took Tohru's small hand in his. "You see...I think...no. I _know_...that...I..." He gulped.

I bit my fingernails.

"You..."

I bit my fingernails more.

"I..."

My fingernails began to bleed. (well, ok, not really...but they may as well have, seeing how long those two were taking.)

"I'm in love with you."

I screamed...oh, come on! I'm a better snooper than that! Really! I would have thought you'd know better than that!

Tohru's eyes grew wide. "You're...what?"

Kyou took hold of both her hands and stared deep into her eyes. "I'm in love with you. I guess I always have been, but I never realized it...never wanted to realize it. But I am. I am crazy in love with you."

I paused for a moment. Did he steal that from a song? Ah, who cares. The meaning is the same.

"I...I don't know what to say," Tohru gasped between quickly forming tears. "I wondered what you were doing that day this summer before you got hit with that baseball."

Tohru, you idiot...you are so smart except when it comes to love. But that's why I'm here.

"Kyou, I...I love you too. I do...I love you." Tears began to fall from her eyes as she smiled at Kyou. She hugged him and, thanks to my lovely powers as a witch, was able to continue hugging him without the small detail of an orange cat getting in the way. Not that the orange cat isn't likable...

They broke from the hug, and stared down at their intertwined hands.

I waited...and waited...and waited...but all they did was look at each other, then something, then back at each other, than something else again. Oh, for sobbing out loud...

At that point, I realized there was a blanket beneath Tohru. Ever so slowly, I crawled over the side of the roof, inched toward the blanket, and gradually grabbed the end in my hand. Keeping quiet, I prepared myself...

Then RIPPED the blanket out from underneath her, then grinned as she fell forward, right into Kyou's lips.

Congratulating myself ecstatically, I flung myself over the edge and back onto the ladder. I am the PERFECT matchmaker.

Peering over the edge again, my eyes widened, and quickly ducked behind the side of the house.

And that, dear friends, would by my cue. I'm going to bed. I have done my job...I am NOT a pervert. I know what they're doing...doesn't mean I have to watch!

(the next day...)

"So...Kyou. Ya know...I really didn't sleep too well last night. I was wondering if maybe you heard all these strange sounds coming from the roof," I smiled at Kyou. "Odd, really...sounded a lot like—"

"NO!" Kyou slammed his fist onto the table. "I didn't."

Shigure sighed at Kyou. "Do you mind not breaking my table? I'm getting a little tired of having to buy a new one all the time." He then returned to his newspaper.

Leaning in close, I leered at Kyou. "By the way, Kyou...people are usually supposed to be in a _good_ mood after that. Maybe you weren't entirely...satisfied?" I snickered as Kyou went bright red. "Speaking of which, where is the freshly-bloomed..._flower_...this morning, anyways? I'm sure she's _quite_ the blossom, just ready to _open_ up and let in the...sunshine?"

If possible, he became more red.

At that point, Tohru came bounding down the stares. "Good morning, everyone! I hope we all slept well?"

"I know someone who did," I replied, casually removing a speck of dirt from beneath my fingernail as Kyou ducked his head low.

"Well, how about I cook us all a big breakfast today! Is that ok?" Tohru smiled cheerfully, heading towards the kitchen.

I chuckled. "Well, at least SOMEONE is playing the part right." I glanced over at Kyou.

I finally looked at me. "Would you be _quiet_? Last night is _none_ of you business, and there are certain people I _don't_ want finding out." He nodded his head towards the half-dead looking Yuki, who was just entering the room.

I smiled and shook my head. "Hon...if you keep repeating that noise last night, _everyone's_ gonna know." I sipped my tea and sighed contentedly. Now, I've just got to work on Yuki.

(later that afternoon...)

Tohru and I walked peacefully down the brightly colored walkway towards the Sohma main house. It was cool day with an invigorating breeze, reminding us of the snow that was on its way. I breathed in the crisp, country air and smiled up at the cloudless day.

Tohru smiled at me. "It's a beautiful day, isn't it?"

"Perect!" I smiled back at her.

Before long, we reached the huge gate guarding the Sohma house. "Holey mother-of-the-earth, this is big!" I gasped, staring up at the lovely architecture. "I mean, wow!"

Tohru smiled at me, but with somewhat less...enthusiasm?

We headed into the house, myself following Tohru since, well...I had no clue where I was going.

We were eventually lead into a dark room with a table, the likes of which I can only assume was meant for the tea. Actually, I could assume a lot of different, less normal intentions for the table...but I'll stick with the tea thing.

We sat beside each other and waited for Akito.

"Hello, Miss Honda, Miss Hirano," Akito said, coming outta nowhere, causing me to jump about a mile. What is it with people in this family and their sneaky-ninjaness?

"I'm sorry, Miss Hirano, did I startled you?"

"Well, seeing as I didn't expect for you to be hiding in the shadows, yes. But I'll be sure to be more prepared next time." I smiled silkily.

"I apologize. I didn't mean to frighten you."

"Oh, I'm sure you didn't. Hiding in the darkened corners of this room was simply to keep from getting in the way. Right?"

Akito's eyes narrowed at me. "Of course."

I stretched long and deep, making sure to show my stomach. Either I could fight him with my mind, or fight him with my body. I wanted to see which he was more susceptible to.

I saw him briefly eye my slender stomach before allowing myself to relax again. Well, he's definitely a man. But, could I use that against him? I wonder...

"Um...thank you so much for inviting us here, Akito. We very much so appreciate it," Tohru warily interrupted our miniature mental sparring.

"On the contrary, I appreciate your accepting my invitation," he replied smoothly.

"Which reminds me," I interrupted and tossed the conversational ball back into the battle field. "Why did you invite us here?"

Akito pretended a hurt face. "Can I not invite you for the sake of tea and conversation?"

"No. Well, you can, but you don't. Perhaps you wish to keep that small piece of knowledge a secret, in which case, I am afraid we must be going," I moved to get up.

"Sit down."

Ooh. Pushed a button.

"Oh. Are you going to enlighten us as to your reasons for this meeting?" I paused.

Akito stared at me for a moment, than smiled. "Well of course. What kind of host would I be if I didn't?" He took a sip of tea. "I was wondering what your relationship with Yuki, Kyou, and Shigure is like."

"Oh. Is that all?" I laughed softly. "Well, that's simple. We are very close, very intimate...lovers."

Akito blinked in surprise, and Tohru's jaw dropped as she whipped her head around to stare at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, come on. I'm joking. We're friends. That's all." I smirked at Akito. "Why. Are you interested?"

Akito stabbed me with his eyes. "Do you think that's amusing?"

"Yes, quite."

"Well, it's not. And I would appreciate it if you'd answer me honestly, without joking immaturely."

I laughed, much harsher this time. "Immaturely? You want to talk about immaturity? All right. Let's talk about immaturity. How immature is it to stab one of your family member's eye out all because he wants to marry the girl he loves?" I smirked again at Akito's shocked face. "Yeah, that's right. I know all about your 'maturity'. Or how about nearly hurting Tohru because she thinks differently than you, because she says something you don't really want to hear? You want to talk about maturity, fine, but make sure your slate is clear before you cast the first stone." I calmly took a sip of my tea. "Mmm, this is lovely."

Akito jumped to his feet. "I will _not_ have you talk to me this way in _my_ house! You don't seem to understand the power I hold. You're dangling on a string over a fire, and I'm standing next it with a pair of scissors!"

I pondered my next move. Maybe I should just take a step down to his level.

I stood up and got right into (or...I guess I should say up into) his face (I'm short, so sue me.). "And don't forget that I know where you live, and that you, no matter how godly you think you are, _do_ sleep, and I'm standing next to your bed with a pair of scissors right by your manhood. Snip, snip, Akito!"

His eyes widened for a moment, than immediately narrowed to sheer slits. "You bitch."

I grinned viciously. "Damn right."

Suddenly, his hand came flying out of nowhere and straight into my face. I flew to the other side of the room, and was able to look up just as he was about to smash his foot into my face...and caught it just in time. With a sharp twist, I sent him right off his feet and onto the floor. Rolling onto my knee, I stood up and stepped over Akito, standing with one foot on each side of him as he lay flat on his back. He looked up at me in surprise, and I kneeled down until I was sitting right on top of him, and place my hand, open and without touching him, just below his chin, fingers spread wide. "News flash, Akito. In case you weren't able to figure it out last time we met, I've got a bit of a secret myself. I've got power. And not only can I knock you into a wall, but I can also use my power to turn your brain into mush." I leaned down until my face was hardly an inch from his. "Think about it."

Standing back up, I kept my eyes on Akito. "Tohru, I think we have worn our welcome. We should be heading back."

Tohru slowly nodded, unsure of what to say, and simply stood up and headed out.

I walked over to the door, but paused to glance back before leaving. "Remember, Akito. This isn't a game. You haven't 'won', and neither have I. This is a lesson. I'm not like everyone else. You may be able to hit me...but I hit back. Hard."

I left without a smile, but rather a straight, accomplished face.

Akito knows now. He has finally realized that solitary fact that I've been trying to teach him.

Don't play with fire unless you wanna get burned.

Well, that's it! Hope you guys liked it! Once again, please review!!

Oh, and I'm not sure when chapter 5 will be up...I'm pretty busy this weekend, and in serious danger of failing Japanese. (go figure...it's the kanji that's killing me. The hiragana and katakana are easy, but that blasted kanji!! Gah!!!) so...here's hopin'! ::crosses fingers::


	5. Learning pains

Miyu: behold! My glory! My power! My LOYALTY! As well as the loyalty of my readers. Thank you all who reviewed! I would love to comment on each of your….well…comments….but I'm lazy!!!

Ryuu: Yes. You are. Lazy little girl.

Miyu: but CUTE! Don't forget CUTE! ::grins::

Ryuu: ::rolls eyes:: ya know, you're not as cute as you like to think you are…

Miyu: ::gasp:: i….i'm not?? ::bottom lip trembles::

Ryuu: Whoa…wait a minute. You're not….you're not gonna cry…are you?

Miyu: ::eyes get watery::

Ryuu: Holy shit, you ARE! Ah…I…I'm sorry! Ok?! I'm sorry! Just…don't cry!

Miyu: You DO love me! ::glomp::

Ryuu: Not really…::choke::….you're just really ugly when you cry.

Miyu: ::pulls out Kas's chainsaw:: I'm sorry, what? I couldn't hear you over the immense roar of this recently sharpened chainsaw.

Ryuu: Wow, you're really looking lovely. Did I mention happy birthday? And you don't look a day older! In fact, I think you'll probably look this young and beautiful forever.

Miyu: why, Ryuu!! You remembered!! ::pulls Ryuu close:: that is why you are my beautiful lover Ryuu.

Ryuu: eww….

Miyu: disclaim while you're still breathing…

Ryuu: right! Miyu does not own any of the characters in furuba. She'd like to own Kyou--::SMACK::--except I'm joking, and she did not create furuba. She is the owner of…herself…and me (help me!) and the idea behind this particular story…not furuba. Tea for me, tea for—do I HAVE to say the whole thing??

Miyu: I'm sorry? I wasn't paying attention. Are you finished, lover?

Ryuu: …..start the story already.

Miyu: right-o! btw, this chapter is a bit more…serious. I've decided I'm going to briefly try my had at the serious side of life. Tell me what you think!

"Akito!! Luva!!" I screamed giddily down the hallway of the Sohma main house. "I've come for a bootie call!"

Kyou turned to Tohru and whispered, "What's a bootie call?"

Shigure sighed. "You DON'T want to know."

I giggled as I ran down the hallways, marveling in the ancient beauty. Shigure's place had been flooded, leaving the foundation a bit weak and needing to be fixed. So, we all packed up our stuff and headed over to the main house. I mean, with all this room, Akito must get so lonely. And, after all, what on earth will he do without someone teasing him, pestering him, and just generally tempting him to homicidal feats? Heh, heh.

"Akito! Lover!!"

Down the hallway, a door slid roughly open, and Akito stomped out. "What do you think you're doing?" He stared at me through the narrow slits that were his eyes.

"Why, moving in, don't ya know! We told you about it yesterday, remember? Don't tell me you're memory is that bad," I slid past him, half tempted to go into his room and drop my stuff in there. Wouldn't that just make him flip.

Ah, hell. Why not.

I made a sharp left turn, straight into his room. It was dark (like I'm surprised) and a bit hard to see, but my eyes adjusted quickly.

His room contained an American bed, to my surprise, and…well…not much else. There was a small trunk at the end of his bed, and a window on the far side. Everything was black, go figure, and the only bit of light sneaking into the room came from the early morning light through the window. "Hey, Akito, where do you keep—"

I suddenly found myself pinned against a wall, Akito's eyes burning hole's into my own. His right hand yanked viciously at my hair, while his left dug into my shoulder, and his kimono—holy crap, I could see down his kimono!

I squeezed my eyes shut, telling myself I didn't see anything, and apparently Akito saw this as fear. "That's right. Cry. Be afraid. You worthless little worm. How dare you come into my home and treat me with such disrespect. You will not be so flippant next time if you wish to—"

Sighing in annoyance, I opened my eyes and stared right at him. "Okay, contrary to popular opinion, you are not the almighty Oz. I have no reason whatsoever to be afraid of you. If I should be afraid of anything, it's your breath." I blinked softly, smiled gently, and murmured, "By the way…nice underwear."

"I'm not wearing underwear."

"I know."

Suddenly, he threw me to the ground. My head bounced off the hardwood floor with a loud crack, causing the room to lurch into a dizzying spin around me, and I felt my stomach start to roll. It was all I could do not to throw up right then and there. "Thank you so much," I couldn't tell at the time that my words were slurring. "But it's not my fault you weren't wearing underwear." I tried to grab onto the floor, not realizing, not capable of realizing, that I couldn't.

I peered up at him, the movement causing my stomach slosh even more, that morning's tofu starting to become a not-so-distant memory.

I vaguely made out his smug smile. "Oh, I'm sorry. Are you hurt?"

I struggled to rise. "B…ba…bastard!" I flung out my hand, not sure what would go flying, but just wanting to wipe that smile of his disgustingly charming face.

I heard, more so than saw, him slam through the wall. Yes, through. I heard paper tearing, wood snapping. I heard his loud moan a few moments later, and finally began to register that the room was slowing down. I made my way to an upright position, still not able to fully stand, but at least able to sit on my knees. "Thank you, Akito-sama," I sneered, every word dripping with sarcasm. "For allowing us to stay in your castle in the sky. You're TOO kind."

Akito, now relatively injured himself, leered at me from across the way, still half-lying, half-sitting amongst the paper and wood that used to be his door. "You can't stand. You can't walk. You are nothing. You are not even worthy of my attention. You are NOTHING."

Taking a deep breath, I pulled myself up, my head swimming and flying at the same time. I kept pulling, kept yanking, as though some imaginary string were attached to my mind. Pain dove through my head, into my neck, throughout my entire body, but still I pulled.

Gasping, I stood there, slightly bent of, grasping as discretely as possible to his bed. Slowly, I placed a foot before me, delicately putting my weight on it, unsure of whether my own two feet could support me. I stepped again. And again. And again.

Finally, after what seemed like five, agonizing hours of sheer torture, I stopped directly in front of him. "You…are the same as me."

With that, I collapsed, unintentionally falling on him, head hitting his chest in rather harsh matter. But what could I do? I was done. Exhausted. I had nothing left in me. I was completely spent.

Perhaps that's why I said it. Perhaps that's why I didn't think, didn't analyze the consequences of what it might mean.

"Why?" I moved my head slightly, staring up at Akito, my face mere inches from his, my chin resting on his chest. "Why do you do this?"

He smirked, and opened his mouth to say something, but I stopped him. "Why do you do this to yourself?"

He froze.

"Why, Akito? Why…you're killing yourself. Why? Just…tell me…why…"

I could feel myself drifting in and out, darkness trying to desperately take over my brain, the same way it had taken over Akito's soul. I turned my head, and lay there on Akito's chest, breathing unsteadily.

"Please, Akito…don't leave me…" I sighed just as darkness claimed my mind.

I blinked.

Where the hell was I?

Turning my head, I stared out a window at a beautiful garden birdbath, where two birds resembling robins sang cheerfully.

I blinked again.

Okay…so…where am i?

"Miyu! You're awake!"

I turned towards the owner of the voice. "T…Tohru?" I asked in a raspy voice.

What the…what the hell happened to my beautiful voice?!

"You've been asleep for two days!"

Oh. No wonder. Lack of use, and it gets rough.

"Are…you feeling better?" Tohru peered down at me with worried brown eyes.

"Better?" I rasped, desperate for a gallon of water to fix my blasted voice.

Tohru nodded. "I mean, since Akito…"

"Since Akito what?" I frowned, confused.

"Well," Tohru glanced at my head. "Since your head…and the fight…"

I blinked. "The…"

Suddenly, it all came rushing back to me like the Niagara Falls after a long hiatus, bringing with it a searing pain in the back of my head. "Owww…yes, I remember." Very well, in fact.

I glanced back at Tohru. "How is he?"

"Ok. His head is a bit hurt, and his shoulder is bruised."

"You sure did give him a beating." I glanced over to the door, wherein stood Kyou, Hatori, and a very worried looking Momiji. Kyou smirked. "I mean, wow."

Momiji ran over to the bed and jumped on me. "Oh, Miyu! You scared us! I thought you'd never wake up!"

I half glared at him. "Momiji! Really! Do you honestly think a little bump like this could keep me down? Shame on you! I thought you'd know better." I reached over and ruffled his hair, to which he smiled happily.

I moved to sit up, but Tohru was on her feet in an instant. "No! You can't get up yet! You're still healing!" I acknowledged her with a small shoulder-hug, then glanced over at the corner of the room. "Is that my bag?"

"Yeah." Kyou replied.

"Reach in there and throw me an energy bar." Kyou obliged, tossing me a Snickers energy bar. Ripping it open eating half of it in one bite, I swung my legs over the side of the (American…go figure.) bed. Keeping one hand on the bed and the other on Tohru, I glanced down, and realized I was in my Hello, Kitty! pj's. "Yay! These are my favorite." I downed the second, and last, half of my energy bar. "Hey, Kyou, toss me a water bottle in that bag, too."

Kyou rummaged through the bag a sec then pulled out a water bottle and tossed it to me. Opening it, I drank three quarters before taking a breath. "Ah! Much better!" Tossing it on the bed, I put my matching Hello, Kitty! slippers on and headed towards the hallway. "Where is Akito?" I asked Hatori on the way out.

He shook his head. "I don't think you should be visiting him now. He's tired, and you would probably make him upset—"

"No. I won't."

Hatori blinked. "Um…down the hall. Last door on the right."

I nodded, and, before heading down the hall, turned back. "By myself." Was all I said.

Tohru nodded while Kyou crossed his arms and looked out the window.

I gradually and quietly made my way down the hallway, steadying myself as I got to the door. Taking a deep, calming breath, I reached out…and pulled the door open.

He stared at me.

I stared back.

Silence. A strange, not uncomfortable silence.

"…Akito."

Miyu: and THAT'S the end of this chapter!! Thank you very much for reading!

Ryuu: what?!? What the…you can't leave it like that!

Miyu: I can, and I am.

Ryuu: you really ARE a bitch!

Miyu: quite. Besides…it's 1 am in the morning! ::sniff, sniff:: me and my lover need to go to bed… ::snuggles with her Ryuu::

Ryuu: get off me!

Miyu: so, until next time…!!

Dakishimetai noni….

(Miyu: that's for you, my love! ::glomp::

Ryuu: meh…)


	6. Bothered, bewitched, and bewildered

Miyu: Short blurb: I own nothing of Fruits Basket, yadda yadda, blah blah, STORY!

Ryuu: ……what she said.

We stared at each other.

It wasn't really a long stare, I'm sure. It was probably only thirty seconds or so, a minute max.

But, gods, it felt like an eternity. I could have sworn is was drifting through space, planets and stars slowly floating by, with only Akito's dark blue eyes to guide me.

But every astronaut must return to earth.

"Did you mean it?"

Blinking, I crash-landed back on the third planet from the sun. "Huh?"

"What you said, before you passed out. Did you mean it?"

I lowered my head slightly. Gods, that was so embarrassing! "Mm-hmm."

"What?"

"Yes," I spit out between my teeth. Not exactly romantic, but not lying either.

"Liar."

What? Psh!

"Akito, Akito, Akito," I sighed, walking over to his bed and plopping on the end in front of him, my legs crossed Indian-style. "When will you ever learn?"

"You're on my feet."

"Really?" I blinked and moved over. "Wow. I just thought your bed was really lumpy or something. No, really."

"You're an idiot."

"Because I thought your bed was lumpy?"

"No—well—yes, for that too. But mostly because you actually think I'd believe you."

I paused. "Okay, ya lost me."

He looked as though he wished more than anything that his gaze could burn holes through me. "You think I believe that anyone cares for me, least of all you? I know you all wish and long for the day I finally leave this god-forsaken planet. Even that little whore Tohru—OUCH!"

I hummed non-chalantly.

"You pinched me!"

I shrugged. "Hey, you talk bad about my cousin, you feel the pain. And I know very well that you are too weak to move, so I'm good." I grinned.

He glowered at me. "How do you do that? You must have at the very least a minor concussion."

"Years of training."

He stared at me. "No, seriously."

"I am serious."

"Really?"

I cocked my head. "Is it that hard to believe?"

Raising an eyebrow, he merely looked at me.

"Okay," I sighed and shook my head. "This may come as a bit of a surprise to you, but I could kick both Yuki's and Kyou's butt…at the same time. Without my powers."

He frowned at me skeptically.

"No, really. How do you think I got control of my power? I had to do some serious training, including meditation. I'm a witch, ya know." With a flip of my hair I tossed him a sultry grin.

"So are you planning to put a spell on me?" I swear to the gods, I think he grinned.

"Who says you aren't already under my spell? I'm a mysterious woman."

He looked at me. "I wouldn't be surprised if I were."

Oooooh, what a chill went down my spine! The good kind, mind you…I think.

"Akito! AKITO! GET IN HERE!"

Loud footsteps came bounding down the hallway. "What the hell do you…" Akito froze as he burst through the door.

I was in the bathroom, nothing but a small towel covering me, pointing and screaming hysterically at the bathtub. "WHAT…IS…THAT!"

Akito slowly tore his eyes from me and walked forward, peering into the bathtub. "That's a tarantula."

I seethed. "I KNOW what it is."

"Than why did you make me come all the way down here to tell you what it is?"

"I don't want to know what it is, I want to know why it's in the there!"

"It probably just got lost. Here, I'll just kill it—"

"NO!" Akito jumped slightly.

"I thought you didn't like it."

"I don't! But that doesn't mean you need to kill it! Can't you just…relocate it?"

Akito sighed heavily and gently nudged the hairy spider (EEK!) onto his hand. Turning around, he walked through the crowd that had gathered (What the—! Where'd you all come from?) and out of the bathroom, down the hall, and to the great outdoors, wherein I'm sure he released the spider, but there was no way I was going out there with just a towel. I have morals, ya know! …Just not very strong ones.

Stomping loudly, Akito proceeded to return down the hallway, making it a point to stop in front of me and glare. "Happy?"

He didn't bother waiting for my answer, but I said it to his back anways. "Yup yup yuppers!"

Miyu: Okay, that's all I feel like writing right now. In the next chapter, Miyu and the gang return home, but not without a special friend…(and, no, it's not who you're thinking.)

Ryuu: How do you know what they're thinking?

Miyu: I'm psychic. Didn't I ever tell you that?

Ryuu: Chya. More like psych-o.

Miyu: That too.


	7. Color the Sky

Miyu: well, I felt like writing. Dunno why, I just do.

Ryuu: meh…

Miyu: you're stealing my word.

Ryuu: bleh…

Miyu: my word too.

Ryuu: would you shut your mouth already!

Miyu: finally, something original! Anyways, to the precious few people who reviewed….

GirlWaterShaman—chya! Seriously! Poor thing…

Ruun-chan—virtual dog? Is that on the internet or something? Sorry! I'm really not much of a gamer…leave that to my friend's ex-boyfriend…the bastard dumped her for school and halo 2! Men…

Ryuu: sheesh, you're really out kill all men, aren't you?

Miyu: not all of them…just the ones who are idiots.

Ryuu: …

Miyu: okay, yeah, all of them. Except you, of course. I love you:huggles:

Ryuu: oh, yay…

Miyu: disclaimer! I don't own Furuba or any of it's characters. I DO own Miyu…

Ryuu: you own yourself?

Miyu: yup. Bought me on ebay. Six bucks.

Ryuu: you really are cheap…

"No! You can't make me go! I won't let you!" I latched my hands onto the doorframe of the Sohma main house, screaming like a banshee, and thoroughly enjoying the looks of pain from Kyo and Shigure. They were in the process of trying to pull me out, but I wasn't making easy for them. What fun would that be? "I'll die before I let you take me away!"

"That can be arranged," Akito said quietly, his voice whispering from out of nowhere.

"Akito!" I launched myself at him, grabbing onto his robe and hiding behind him. "They're trying to make me leave! Don't let them!"

Akito glowered at me. "Would you let go? You're making my robe fall down."

I wiggled my eyebrows at Akito. "And would that really be a bad thing?"

Reaching behind my head, he gathered a fistful of my silky-soft hair (AN: No, really. I am renowned for my incredibly soft hair. It's actually kinda weird considering how often I dye it.) and shoved me to the door. "Get out."

Clutching my chest, I feigned a dramatic faint. "Oh, Akito! Your words cut through me like a dagger!" I collapsed onto the ground with a hand over my forehead. I considered letting my tongue hang out, but that would probably be too much.

"Get up already! I want to go back home!" I opened one eye and glared at Kyo, who merely glared back.

Tohru smiled nervously and Shigure shook his head, with Akito glaring in the background.

I blinked. "Oh my gods! This is such a Kodak moment!"

"A what?"

"A Kodak moment is a reference to the photography company known as Kodak," Shigure informed Kyo matter-of-factly. "It means she thinks we should have a picture of this moment."

Kyo turned to look at me. "A picture of you on the ground?"

"What?" I peered up at him innocently. "Do you want to be on the ground too?" With that, I swung my leg around and knocked Kyo's feet right out from under him. "Better?"

Kyo stared at me, mouth open in a big "o" and officially covered in dirt. "How did you move so fast?"

I grinned. "Special technique."

"Special technique that you'd be willing to share?"

"Nope. Only the select few can learn this special technique of meditation."

Kyou quirked an eyebrow while Shigure rolled his eyes.

"What?" I glanced around at everyone.

"Okay. Focus on something. Meditation isn't about completely clearing your mind—that's impossible. Focus on one thing," I sat cross-legged in front of Kyou, my hands resting on my knees, palms up. We were sitting outside of the house, with Shigure reading the paper inside at the table, and Tohru cleaning the kitchen. "Like the ground. Feel the earth beneath you. It pulses, its heart beats with yours. It hums with energy. It is the only thing here. It is a part of you, connected with you, a single entity." I felt my breathing slow, felt that calm but instant connection between myself and everything around me.

Opening one eye, I glanced at Kyou sitting across from me, measured his breathing and noted his muscle movement. His neck muscles were tense, his brows furrowed, and I could tell his eyes were moving rapidly, even though they were closed. "You're not relaxing."

Kyou's eyes shot open and he jumped to his feet, his anger meter shooting through the roof—er—sky? "Of COURSE I'm not relaxing! This is stupid and pointless and lame and—"

"You can't do it."

Plopping back down, Kyou crossed his arms and glared at a soft, green bush to his right. "No, I can't."

"Yes, you can."

"No, I _can't_."

I sighed and rose to my feet in one smooth, solid movement. "Fine, you can't. And as long as you keep thinking that way, you never will. And you will never beat Yuki, and you will never take your place as a rightful member of the Sohma family, and you will never—"

"OKAY! I get it!" Kyou angrily stomped off into the woods.

"So where are you going?"

"Somewhere where I can meditate without Shigure giggling at me like an idiot."

I glanced over at Shigure, who simply shrugged and resumed reading the New York Times…go figure. "Hey, Shigure?"

"Mmm?"

"Hand over the comics, will ya?"

"Sure thing." He handed me the comics as I settled back and sipped my morning tea.

The comics quickly lost my interest, not that it's a hard thing to do, and I soon found myself staring outside at the beautiful trees. My mind slowly began to drift, and it wasn't long until my daydreams shifted towards Akito.

He wasn't exactly a bad thing to dream about. After all, he was quite the little hottie. Granted, Kyou also had that ability to send tingles down your spine if he looked at you right, but the only person he ever gave such looks to was, of course, Tohru. Not that I would have it any other way mind you, I'm just saying. But it was different with Akito. He had that rare skill of making your stomach do round-offs, your heart bust out doing the cha-cha, and your spine disappear completely. It was a funny feeling he created.

But he still bugs me…he's just so god-damn arrogant.

I sighed. "_How stupid could I be…a simpleton could see…that you're no good for me…but you're the only one I see…_" I flung my arms out wide and collapsed backwards on the floor, humming aloud with my eyes closed.

A slight ruffle of the newspaper was the only recognition Shigure gave of my random action, thought Tohru did peak her head into the dining room and let out a small, "Mm?" before returning to the kitchen to finish her chores.

Why was he the way he was, anyway? So he's sick a lot—there are people out there who are way sicker than he is and you don't see them yelling at people and half-blinding their family.

The poor guy. He must be so alone inside his own little world.

I sighed and shook my head ever so slightly.

"Oh, Akito…what color is the sky in your world?"

Miyu: well, that's it for today! See you next time! REVIEW! At least seven reviews (seven chapters…get it?) or else I won't post the next chapter for a whole month and half…

Ryuu:snore:

Miyu: ah, my widdle teddy bear… :snuggle:

Ryuu: GAH! HOLY SHIITE! GET OFF ME!


	8. I saw a secret in the snow

Miyu: yes…I just realized…I forgot the character.

Ryuu: what character?

Miyu: the special person coming back with them…but that's mainly cuz I changed my mind. No special person! Things are taking a different route!

Ryuu: give your thanks.

Miyu: kk!

Furubaluver—erm…okay.

amanda—patience, luv, patience.

Ruun-Chan—um…thanks. Luv ya too. And I'm sorry you were sick, but I'm glad you're getting better.

GirlWaterShaman—sure. Go ahead. Knock yourself out…except, not really.

NYCsSweetheart—I don't know who you are, but I officially love you to death. (my head has swelled so big I won't be able to fit through the door.)

Goldchain—wow! Every single chapter! Talk about dedication! Thank you! (btw, about chapter 4…I pretty much wrote it just so that I could make jokes about it.)

Rachel—…..Holy tacos? Never met one. Do they give you holy indigestion? And, thank you, I'm sure my life will now be filled with happiness. No, really. If I will it, it will come to pass. (sorry, I'm kinda tired and out of it…)

MOUSExeATER—yes…yes, I'd have to say they are. But Kyou belongs to Tohru, Yuki kinda bugs me (perfect people always do), Momiji is too young for me, Haru is taken,…ok, I don't want to go any further. I'm lazy like that.

"Winter vacay! We're goin'…to ski…we're goin'…to ski…oh, yeah, uh-huh," I danced along to my on-the-spot song, my audience being Tohru, Kyou, Yuki, Momiji, Hiro, Kisa, Hatori, and Ayame. Yup, pretty much the whole frackin' group. But hey. The more the merrier! "Ski, ski, ski! …Hey, wait a minute. I don't know how to ski!" I jumped on Kyou's back. "Meep!"

"Get off me!" Kyou shrugged me off and tossed another glare of grrr-ness at me as he shoulder his bag into the bus. "You don't know how to ski? Then why are you coming to a ski lodge, you ditz?"

I slapped Kyou on the back a bit harder than necessary and smiled as he winced. "Silly rabbit—er—cat! Where else can I learn?" I skipped merrily over to the entrance and scrambled onboard, quickly followed by the rest of the gang.

Yuki was oddly quiet. I'm not sure if it was just his usual calm and cool attitude or if something was up. It's hard to tell with him. He's a freak. I can't read freaks. Well, I can, but I risk getting some of their freakiness, and I already have enough of my own to deal with.

"Oh, isn't this exciting? A nice trip to the mountains where we can gallivant in the beauteous snow!" Ayame came onto the bus, arms flying and voice flying up in the stratosphere somewhere. He's never admitted it, but I swear every time I see him my gay-dar starts flying out the wazoo. But he's a sweetie. And gods does he have good fashion sense.

"Ayame! Just think! When we get there, we can go for a nice walk in the woods, and maybe you and Yuki and have a long, brotherly talk!" I grinned excitedly as I plopped down between Ayame and Tohru.

Ayame clapped his hands together. "Oh, yes! Wouldn't that just be wonderful, Yuki dear?"

Yuki glared at Ayame. "Stay away from me."

I patted Ayame's back, smiling sympathetically at his crest-fallen attitude.

"There, there, Ayame. We can walk through the woods, my love…" Shigure sat down on the other side of Ayame, whereing the two immediately proceeded to give each other the thumbs up sign. I rolled my eyes.

"So, Tohru. You going to learn how to ski with me?" I smiled at Tohru, who in turn smiled back.

"I hope so! Kyou knows how to ski very well, and I think he's going to teach us," she smiled over at Kyou as her hand moved to intertwine with his.

He swallowed. "Erm…yeah. Okay."

I glanced over at Yuki on the other side of the bus. His gaze was focused outside the window, but I'm positive he saw nothing that passed by. He struggled bravely to keep a blank face, but his eyes belied the worry he felt inside. Something was definitely up. "Yuki? Hey, are you okay?"

He blinked. "Why, yes of course, Ms. Hirano. Thank you for asking."

"Ya know," I glared over at him. "You don't have to be so formal with me. We're friends," I bent my head and muttered under my breath, "At least, I hope we are."

It was a good hour before we made it to the lodge. I expected to see Ritsuko and his mother there, but strangely, they were nowhere to be found. When I inquired the host in charge about them, he said something about repaying some grocery store for an unforgivable event. Not sure what that meant, but ah well.

We settled into our rooms and the seating arrangement went thus: Tohru, Rin and I in a room next to Kyou, Momiji, Hiro and Yuki; Shigure, Hatori, and Ayame took the room on the other side of the eating area. Outside, there was a fairly large patio with a pathway that lead out to the hot springs (YAY!), and all over the ground was a heavy covering of snow, beautiful and bright white. I couldn't wait to get up higher in the mountain on the slopes, where the snow must be so pure it's blue. Blue snow…I wonder if you can eat it.

Yuki was still dragging himself along, quiet and subdued, but with a fierce look in his eyes. It drove me nuts trying to figure out what could be up, and during the entire course of dinner, it took all my will to keep myself from flying across the table and strangling him. I concocted a devious plan of action to be put into play after dinner.

I caught him walking towards his side of the hot springs, and when I say caught, I mean that most literally. I leapt out from behind a bush, grabbed him by the shoulders, and flung him up against a pillar. "Okay, Mr., something is up, and I'm not letting you go until you tell me what it is, and don't say no. I have ways of making you talk, and you DON'T want that to happen."

He stared at me.

"Fine," I smiled. "I guess you'll just have to stay pinned between me and the pillar for ever and ever." I pressed my body against his and watched his face turn brighter than a tomato. I bet you if I cracked an egg on his face, it'd be cooked in under a minute.

"Okay! Okay, I'll tell, just get off!" I grinned as I moved only a foot away from him—I wasn't letting this sucker get away. With a heavy sigh and glance out at the mountain, he nodded. "I received a message from Akito yesterday. He told me to expect to see him. Soon."

I felt the sharp intake of air in my lungs. "Here?"

Yuki nodded.

"When?"

He shook his head. "I don't know. But knowing him, it will probably be at the worst time."

I nodded and move back, allowing him to pass. So Akito was preparing to make an appearance, eh? Well, then. I'll have to set up the welcome mat.

I glanced out snow covering the ground, and though I felt no cold, I shivered. The snow winked back at me in moonlight, and it seemed as though it knew something I did not as it kept its secrets hidden within icy depths.

Miyu: sorry it took so long. I've been sick. Really sick. Like, hospital sick.

Ryuu: you're lazy, admit it.

Miyu: and sick. Don't make me hurt you. I will hurt you. I'm not sick anymore, and am once again fully equipped with my hurting abilities.

Ryuu: what on earth goes on in your head?

Miyu: right now? I'm thinking violence against you.


	9. Sports and me just don't mix

Ahem. Hello. Ryuu is gone. I got bored….things happened….I had to clean up a mess….. ::shifts around nervously:: erm….moving on!!

I know—it's been AGES since I updated. But quite honestly, I didn't feel that any of my writing was good enough. It's as though I lost all ability to write whatsoever….it was a painful time in my life. But hopefully its over….hope….fully……eh………

So…..reviews.

Shia—such a faithful reader…. ::sniff:: it brings tears to my eyes……

NYCsSweetheart—HA!! No. he was a figment. Of my imagination. As in—he was never real……or was he…… ::CACKLES::

Ruun-chan a.k.a. Meow….Mix…. ::shakes head:: right…..anyways, thank you, and don't worry—Akito can TRY….but he will fail…. ::CACKLES…..again….:: and no, you're not making me nervous at all. That's kind of a hard feat to accomplish anymore.

CrimeSceneSC—thank you much, m'dear. Sorry about the lack of a soon update….heheh…

And…..OMGS!!! Only FOUR reviews??? I'm appalled with you!! I'm almost tempted to just not update::runs away sobbing:: Oh, who am I kidding—we all know I'm gonna update.

Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba or its characters or its plot blah blah blabety blah…..

I awoke the next day to a beautiful morning sun, gorgeous snow, and….screams. "Bloody hell…" I stumbled out of bed, preparing to hit the floor as I did in my normal bed…and just kept rolling. "What the—!" Right. Bed on the floor. No place to roll off of. Just keep rolling and rolling and…

"Okay, no more rolling," I muttered as I hit Tohru who was sleeping across from me. "M'bad…the ground just kept going and…with the bed on floor and…no fall and….yeah….GODS, I hate mornings." I stumbled out of the room with a confused (and annoyingly awake) Tohru behind me. "Who's screaming?" She asked in her usual worrying way.

I groggily shrugged in annoyance. "I don't know, but when I find out, their internal organs are mine for the black market," I growled, rubbing the sleep and gods knew what else out of my eyes (wait….there's stuff in my eyes!! WTF???).

Tohru and I wandered down the hallway following the sound of desperate screaming, only to find upon arrival…that it was Ritsuko. "Ritsuko, if you don't have a damn good reason for waking me in the middle of an effing awesome dream involving that guy from Kyle XY…your soul is mine," I glared at him with (what I hoped) was glowing red eyes.

"Oh dear!! I woke you?! Oh, my miserable and pathetic life!! I should die now for my horrible behavior and wretched soul!!" He sobbed.

I glanced over at Tohru. "I'm okay with that. Are you okay with that? I'm definitely okay with that." I popped my knuckles in anticipation.

"Yes! Do with me as you will!! Such a useless and pitiable person like myself should not be allowed to live and curse those around me one more second!!" Ritsuko sobbed again, throwing himself at my knees.

"Well, now—if you're gonna be all agreeable to it that just takes the fun out of everything," I grumbled. "Kill-joy."

At that, I turned and began to drag myself to the kitchen in hopes that someone, _somewhere_ would have some Lucky Charms…and yes, before you ask, Tohru went straight to work figuring out what set off Ritsuko….AGAIN….bleeding hearts of the world unite….

(Stop looking at me like that!! I'm bad when I wake up…and for about three hours after…)

"OH DEAR GODS….OH DEAR SWEET AND MERCIFUL GODS….HOLY SHIITE…." Kyou stared at my wobbly form struggling to be able to stand on the goddamn skis they gave me. "How the hell do you work these things?!?!"

Kyou blinked. "You…stand?"

"Oh sure—make it sound all easy like!"

Tohru fidgeted with her own skis while glancing at me. "Sweetie, are you all right?"

"DO I BLOODY LOOK ALL RIGHT?….btw, the correct answer to that would a resounding NO." I nearly flipped over but instead opted for bending at the ankles which, in case you were wondering, is REALLY FREAKIN' PAINFUL.

Yuki casually sauntered over to me on his own skis. "If you need any assistance, please let me know. I'd be more than happy to."

"You know what—assist this!!" I reached out for him…and realized I couldn't make the damn skis move. "Er….ar!!" Pant, pant. "…Ya know, this would be a lot easier if you could come within strangling distance."

Yuki raised an eyebrow. "I'd love to, but gosh—my skis suddenly don't seem to work."

I blinked in shock. Was….was that….was that _sarcasm_? From YUKI?? I took off my glove, licked my finger, and held it up. "Wait, wait….yup. I do believe hell just froze over."

Yuki gave me a withering look.

"What? Can I not express shock? This is, after all, a shocking moment. If there was lightening around, we'd both be fried."

Kyou rolled his eyes at us. "Would you two stop bickering?" With that, he pushed off with his skis and began moving down the mountain.

"Oh-ho! You're one to talk Mr. I-Can't-Not-Bitch-With-Yuki-Every-Effing-Day!! He's a mouse!! You're a cat!! Grow a backbone!!" I fell over. "…I HATE YOU TOO, GOD!!"

Shigure took that moment to make a suggestion. "You know…you might be better on a snowboard."

I pointed a hand in the air from the ground. "Now THAT….is an idea!!"

A few moments later….

"Now THIS….is what I'm talking about!" I was standing at the top of the hill on a freakin' awesome silver and black snowboard with a silver fire emblem on the bottom. "I feel like fuckin' Craig Kelly or something!!" (Yes—I had to look up that name. I'm not exactly she of the sports…)

"Okay, Craig Kelly—why not take it for a ride and see how it works?" Shigure motioned to the hill.

I took in a deep breath of air and let it out in a rush. "Okay!! Lets do this!!" With that, I moved my bored just a fraction of an inch…and WOOSH!! Down I was going!! I was effin' snowboarding!! …And I had no effin' clue what the hell I was doing!!

Behind me, I heard Shigure yell something. "YOU HAVE TO STEER WITH…."

I turned around and glanced back at him. "WHAT???" Honestly, it only took me a split second to realize I wasn't looking where I was going, and when I turned back…Akito was only a few yards in front of me.

"AH—AH—AH—AKITOOOOO!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, swinging my arms in an attempt to stop myself…and succeeding.

Only a few before Akito, I fell faced forward in the snow, arms straight out.

For a moment, I simply lay there.

Akito took a breath—

"DON'T"—I pointed up at him with my face still in the snow—"SAY A WORD."

Akito cleared his throat. "Would come down to the lodge with me for a moment? I wish to have a word with you."

I tilted my head to look up at him from my position in the snow. "Oh, sure! Let me walk on down there! I'll be with you in a jiffy!"

"Or…you could board down there." He stared at me.

"…well…yeah…I could…but uh…I don't know if I want to." I struggled to get back up…and failed…quite miserably……several times………dammit…… "Um, just out of curiosity…how are you getting back down?"

He pointed. "I'm walking up to the top and taking the ski lift down."

"Right…of course you are…" I muttered. "Okay…I'll board back down……see you in, like….a year…." I finally succeeded in standing back up on the board, and with a final salute goodbye. "If I'm not back by 2020…put the frozen milk back in the friiiiiidge!!!"

Okay, I have to leave soon, so that's the end of that part. I know, I know—its horrible and terrible and you can't believe you used to (or started….whichever) read this……

……Alas….I have no witty rhetoric with which to finish this……I truly have fallen so low…… ::runs off and cries:: (WHY ME?!?! I'M TOO PRETTY!!!!!)


End file.
